


And now I know just what to do

by bitheflowers



Series: Berena appreciation week 2018 [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Family, I mean it's all of them really, they all make a tiny cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheflowers/pseuds/bitheflowers
Summary: Bernie and Serena are about to have the best day of their lives, but one little girl is keen on distracting her favourite great-aunties.(Another not so great summary but you get the idea)





	And now I know just what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that has not been beta-read but written very enthusiastically since I have a lot of feelings about this specific topic. Once again, your feedback would be greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Prompt is 'family'.
> 
> Title is again from '10am Gare Du Nord' by Keaton Henson, which all other fics in this series will get their title from as well.

Serena had been so sure that they would have more than enough time to get ready for the ceremony. She had woken Bernie up early enough, having calculated in some time for leisurely lying around in bed kissing her fiancée before they had to get up. Both of them had managed to take a shower and Serena was about to let Bernie move to the adjacent room so they could put their outfits on separately, when a three-year old whirlwind had come into the room giggling and jumping around excitedly. 

As soon as she sees Bernie- or Bunny since the r was still hard to pronounce for her- she nearly trips over her own little feet wrapping her arms around the blonde’s legs, holding onto and hiding behind the woman’s calves as Serena chases after her. 

“Oh no, Guinevere, no, Bunny has to get ready now, okay love? You can see her again later, your mum will help you finish getting ready, hmm?” Serena’s attempts at getting the toddler to go back into Jason and Greta’s room are in vain, the girl stubbornly staying by Bernie’s side. 

“Bunny help get ready!” She squeaks excitedly and Serena tries her best to hide her smile. Before she can say another word about it, Bernie bends down to pick up their great-niece, holding her on her hip as she approaches Serena. 

“She can come with me, Serena, it’s fine. I’ll get ready, don’t you worry. We’ll be okay, won’t we little one?” She emphasises her words by tickling the toddler’s belly, making her giggle loudly. Guinevere squeals and waves her stuffed toy around between fits of laughter. Serena rolls her eyes at her soon to be wife but quickly kisses her lips anyway and then turns to Guinevere to kiss her forehead.

“You be good to Bunny hmm? No distracting her and no playing games, she has to be on time so I can marry her!” She gives the little girl a conspiratorial smile and then turns back to Bernie, “You be good too, alright?” Another wink and then she pushes them through the door, to the room next to Serena’s so they can both get ready for the ceremony.

“Come on, love, let’s put on some makeup huh?” Bernie moves to the big vanity in the room, her bag with makeup already sitting on the table next to a hairbrush and a few bobby pins. She sits down carefully, balancing Guinevere on her lap as she reaches out for a couple of makeup brushes. Her hair is still slightly damp from her shower and she makes a mental note to look for a blow dryer just in case. Bernie bounces the toddler on her knees gently to keep her occupied while she applies some blush to her cheeks and adds some highlighter to accentuate her cheekbones. 

“Bunny, I need too?” Guinevere asks, looking intently at Bernie’s reflection. Her hands reach out to the mirror, as if to touch Bernie. 

“No, you don’t need any makeup right now. You look so pretty already, little one!” She pats the end of the toddler’s nose with her makeup brush, which earns her a happy smile. Content with the answer to her question, Guinevere goes back to playing with her favourite stuffed animal. Ever since Bernie brought it with her from Nairobi for Guinevere’s first birthday, the girl takes the fluffy giraffe everywhere she goes, always clutching it tightly in her small hands. Bernie manages to finish applying the rest of her makeup, struggling a little to put on mascara with a child on her lap, but ending up liking the overall result. She looks good, she thinks, good enough to marry the love of her life.

Once again she turns her attention to Guinevere, as she begins to comb through the girl’s hair, asking her what she wants done to it although Bernie can already predict the answer.

“Braid Bunny, braid!” she yells enthusiastically, clapping her hands together and making Bernie chuckle. Any time Guinevere comes to stay with them, Bernie somehow gets ushered into combing her hair and braiding it before reading her to sleep. It has become their little ritual, a ritual Bernie herself is very happy to re-enact right now. 

It takes her some time to finish the two plaids in Guinevere’s hair now that it is starting to get a bit longer and Bernie realises she will have to hurry to get herself ready in time. She lifts the little girl up off her lap and sets her down on the floor so she can blow dry her hair and put it up in an elegant twist. 

Guinevere shrieks happily when Bernie picks her up and carries her over to the big bed in the middle of the room. She is secretly grateful that Greta put Guinevere in her bridesmaid outfit earlier so she only has to focus on her own outfit now. She presses a kiss to the top of the girl’s head and makes sure she is still okay playing with her stuffed animal before she disappears into the bathroom to change into her cream colour suit. She leaves the door ajar so she can keep an eye on the toddler while she takes off her hotel dressing gown. The reflection in the mirror causes her to grin and she praises herself for putting on the lingerie for today earlier on, before an impatient Guinevere had insisted on getting into her great-aunts’ room. 

The pale colour of the lace lingerie she bought matches her suit perfectly. The bralette is longer and more delicate than her usual bras, the knickers leave little to the imagination and she knows that Serena will go wild at the sight of the garter belt she has on. She quickly puts on her fitted trousers, the crisp white shirt and her blazer before making her way back into the bedroom.

Once outside the hotel room, everything seems to pass by in a bit of a blur. Cameron meets them at the top of the stairs where Bernie picks Guinevere up to carry her downstairs, the three-year old still a bit slow at making her way down sometimes. She notices the flowers adorning seemingly every surface they pass and the soft music playing in the main hall. The room is bustling when they enter, people are already in their places but everyone seems busy chatting to each other and Bernie catches a glimpse of Serena all the way at the front of the space. All she can see is the back of her head and a bit of the burgundy -is it burgundy? It would be, colour of shiraz, of course.- dress she’s wearing. Still, her heart skips a beat and her stomach fills with butterflies in anticipation.

Greta stands up when she spots Bernie entering the room with Guinevere still on her arm, the little girl now having wrapped one arm tightly around her Bunny’s neck. Her mother tries to coax her into letting go of the bride, tells her to come sit with her parents in the front but Guinevere pouts and shakes her head no, to great frustration of Greta and slight amusement of Cameron. Bernie sees Jason looking at his watch impatiently, a clear sign that the ceremony is about to begin. She lets her gaze roam over all the guests for a second and notices that Charlotte and Morven are both waving discretely at Cameron to make him come over and sit down.

In the end, Cameron and Greta take their seats as the crowd goes silent, everyone now aware of both brides in the room. When Serena finally turns around to face her fiancée, her face lights up with pure joy and she lets out a laugh at the sight of Bernie carrying Guinevere all the way down the isle with her. The people around them are all friends and family, a rather small group, but Guinevere still gets a bit shy and she snuggles into Bernie’s shoulder, hiding her face. 

Eventually, Bernie lets go of the little girl, kissing her head and sending her off to go sit down next to Jason. She reaches Serena and takes a moment to just stare at her. The burgundy knee length dress, the nude heels she’s wearing, her makeup which makes her eyes shine even brighter than they normally do, everything about her looks perfect and it takes her breath away. Almost automatically their hands meet, their fingers linked together.

“You look so beautiful.” Bernie whispers and Serena’s eyes crinkle at her words, her teeth bared in a dazzling smile.

“You too, absolutely gorgeous. You ready?” Serena’s thumb brushes the skin of Bernie’s hand, their faces mere inches apart as the rest of the room fades away. 

“So ready.”


End file.
